


The Clash

by overworkedunderwhelmed



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Fluff and Humor, Identity Reveal, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Poor Life Choices, These may or may not be related, poor fashion choices
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:13:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26034010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overworkedunderwhelmed/pseuds/overworkedunderwhelmed
Summary: When Adrien's taste for freedom meets Marinette's fashion sense, only one question remains:Will Paris survive the Clash?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 19
Kudos: 93





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> [From my Tumblr post.](https://overworkedunderwhelmed.tumblr.com/post/625020073066856448/the-clash)
> 
> This hasn't been beta read yet, though I've done a little cleanup on my own.

Once out from under the heavy thumb of his father’s influence — and safely in a top floor apartment of his own, complete with a very handy balcony — Adrien finally allowed himself to wear whatever he wanted. 

Patterns, prints, pastels. The louder and the tackier the better.

Everyone expected this was a token stroke of rebellion after being the face of his father’s brand for so long.

And it was — _at first_.

It was only after his journey out from his newly decked out apartment when he was venturing out to meet his friends for dinner in clashing, chaotic patterns that left Plagg cackling in delight.

It may have been casual dining, which meant there was no limit for the dress code. Nino and Alya may have arched eyebrows. Chloe’s diss-laden dissent may have echoed through the restaurant.

But none of that actually surprised him.

What did? Marinette.

On a very rare occasion, he had been lucky enough to notice Marinette noticing _him_.

As much as she usually fidgeted, focused on tackling twenty problems, all at once, Marinette sat quietly for the whole of the meal. Her clever blue eyes never abandoned him once for the whole of the dinner.

Secretly, Adrien grinned as he ducked his head victoriously behind the dessert menu. 

Clearly, he had done something _right_.


	2. Chapter 2

The years had only made her far less impulsive. Or so Marinette kept telling herself.

It was the only reason that she stayed in her chair, sitting on one hand and using the other to shovel her dinner directly into her mouth before she could solidly land her foot right into it first.

What on Earth had possessed Adrien to wear… _that_?

The neon plaid over shirt fit him well, not tugging at his shoulders the way the last Gabriel branded white one had. 

But the _colors_ … 

Hesitantly, she bit into her torte, but it felt like ash in her mouth. Her fork clattered noisily to her plate.

His delighted smile slipped as he set down the bill and turned the full weight of his gaze upon her. “Are you alright, Marinette?” 

For the years and years she had spent staring at Adrien, she could never imagine him in anything but his Gabriel best. 

Not that his father had been just as good for him.

Endlessly glad as she was that he finally had his freedom, she couldn’t help but wonder at the _cost_.

Wearily, she gave Adrien her best half-smile. “It’s been a long day.”

He nodded, concerning warming the soft green of his eyes. “Let’s get you home, then.”

Of course now, his eyes only clashed that much more with the whole of his outfit. 

Adrien slowly stretched as he stood, flashing a quick glimpse of abs…and an even longer glimpse of a pun-filled shirt that was prompting her to groan for far less pleasant reasons…

She bit her lip, dabbing her lips with the napkin before standing and pushing in her chair.

Marinette’s fingers itched as she and the others followed him out of the restaurant. Right now, she wanted nothing more to march Adrien straight back to his apartment, pull off the dreaded over shirt off his surprisingly broad shoulders… and find something else in his closet that remotely matched the shock orange pants he’d found to almost match his Gabriel shoes. 

It was half a miracle that those were even still around. They were the one, single item from his younger days of modelling that apparently still fit. 

And one of the things she wanted to pitch most of all.

As the entry bells jangled as the door closed behind her, Marinette sighed even more as Alya’s phone rang out loudly with the clear warning peal. Alya might have cheered the sudden appearance of an Akuma that she could chase down, but she needed to make her own excuses.

Marinette’s eyes narrowed as she slipped off unseen in the opposite direction.

For now, her brewing battle against Adrien’s closet would just have to wait another day.


End file.
